The present invention relates to the field of medical and hygiene, more specifically, an absorbent dressing adapted for internal application to the body.
Lavage devices adapted for use in the personal hygiene are known as a common source for vaginal infections. These infections are a result of the practical difficulties in appropriately handling such lavage devices in a manner that avoids the cross contaminations that result in such infections.
Clearly, a lavage device that simplifies personal cleansing while reducing the risks of cross contamination would be of benefit.